This invention relates to animal traps, and more particularly to a novel and improved animal trap which provides an expedient way of trapping and disposing of undesirable animals such as rats, mice and other rodents.
The animal trap of the present invention is comprised of a tilting trap box arrangement. In the prior art there are a number of such tilting traps which provide an arrangement whereby the animal to be trapped enters an entry of a box and walks to one end or the other and the box automaticlly tilts, catching the animal at the lower end and in a position whereby it can no longer reach the entry area.
The present invention provides a novel and unique feature in that it provides a box comprised of two sections, one of which is used to confine the trapped animal therein and the other section is slidably removed therefrom so that disposal of the trapped animal can be provided for without the necessity of touching or catching the animal with the hands.